wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Shadow Walker
(Character belongs to Shadow W. The Nightwing and is heavily based on the actual user, please do not edit or use without permission) WARNING: This page contains a lot of writing, have fun! NOTE: If you want to draw Shadow feel free to! Since I can't draw at the moment (trying to learn!) I'd love some art of him, if you do draw him, feel free to add the picture to the gallery down there at the bottom! The Shadow Walker "The Shadow Walker" is both the name given to Shadow(as he now calls himself) and a campfire ghost story both by the Skywings. The "fairy tale" as most Skywings originally called it,was about an unnaturallay colored deformed dragonet that would viscously murder and eat those who were unlucky enough to be caught alone at night, and disappear into thin air if ever seen by someone, then hunt them down to get rid of any witnesses. The story spread to the Sandwings and Mudwings (and of course the Nightwings heard it as well but knew it was false) and it began to be just another story you would tell your dragonets so they would go to bed on time and not run around outside. Of course, this was all proved false when the little dragonet that the story was based on started showing up more and more and actually trying to talk to other dragons in his weirdly bubbly-for-no-reason-the-world-is-awesome-and-perfect-in-every-way personality. Most Skywings hated him after that, unsurprisingly they found him extremely annoying, when the war ended he was suddenly around a lot more and liked to stay around Jade Mountain, but would pretty much go anywhere he pleased, if you ever see him, asking him why he's there won't get you any info, as he basically needs no introduction to any place in Pyrrhia for the simple fact that, he could literally be anywhere at any time, of course he can't be two places at once though...could he? Shadow Shadow is...well overly excited? Weird? A ninja? Complicated? You know what, I'll just let him tell you. Hi! I'm The Shadow Walker (my cover name for when I'm on missions) or just Shadow or Spectre depending on who you ask. I'm a Nightwing (obviously) and I'm four as of 5013 years after The Scorching, I wasn't hatched under any full moons (sadly) but I am animus! Sort of. I love new friends and any kind of purple gems! So much so that I am constantly running into new dragons! (All of which say I've been stalking them and look a bit nervous which I think is kind of unfair because I only examine them for a few days to figure out what they're like before meeting them! That's how you make friends right?) and I put all of my magic into a neat purple gem I "found" and used it to make my wings and eyes match its color! Cool huh? Although some say this combined with the fact that I'm always smiling is very unsettling and some even go so far as to say creepy! How rude! The Gem Shadow's purple gem is a very odd gem that hasn't ever been seen and therefore doesnt have a name, it is much harder than diamonds and is naturally purple, it is very heavy and very large (about as tall as a full grown scavenger) though it weighs almost nothing to the one it chooses, before it ever came in contact with the odd Nightwing dragonet, it already had magic in it, it gives the Spectre enchantment to someone of its choice. (it is unknown how or why it chooses someone) While the gem is extremely hard, it also has enchantments to keep it from being broken making it nearly impossible for any non magical attack to break it. Although it has no defense against other users, while only one can have the Spectre enchantment at a time, the gem is very heavy to anyone but Shadow (since he has the Spectre enchantment). Shadow's animus powers can still be accessed by anyone who is in physical contact with the gem. Both Spectre and Shadow can sense where the gem is at all times, making it next to impossible to hide it from them, this DOES also work if Shadow is asleep, he will know if someone moved his gem and more than likely will wake up if it is moved too far/much. Spectre Spectre is an enchantment Shadow unwillingly acceses when the situation is too overwhelming in any way (and/or if he is knocked unconscious by any outside force) the transition between normal and Spectre is almost instant. Spectre is emotionless and only thinks about survival and will do anything ''possible to stay alive although he still has the restrictions of being in a four year olds body. Since Spectre is an enchantment you can't just knock it out and be done with it, in fact Spectre can't be knocked out at all, the only way to stop Spectre is to completely disable its host (the enchantment will still work but the body functions as normal as if the enchantment weren't on, this does affect the body after the enchantment wears off, say if you get a broken arm while being Spectre you'll also have the same injury when you revert back to normal.), break the gem (Ha good luck), or separate it from the gem for a long enough period of time. Shadow doesn't remember anything during the time as Spectre and only reverts back to normal when out of the overwhelming situation. (Basically Spectre is your average four year old with no emotions and only one goal, survive.) But the Spectre enchantment can be worn off and need to regerate as stated above, the enchantment can work for around three hours without the gem, if Spectre is physically touching the gem it can fully recharge in about an hour. It normally is very easy to tell if the Spectre enchantment is working because, it doesn't talk(almost the complete opposite of Shadow), it doesn't know reason or even mercy (though normally it will just try to get away from whatever is attacking it), and it's hosts eyes will turn completely pitch black(very noticeable for Shadow since he has purple eyes). '''Relationships ' (Shadow may or may not have special plans for any characters listed in this category, but don't worry, most of them are harmless such as pranks or whatever...although some others are.....different...but don't worry! He's not a heartless monster I'm sure what you're probably thinking of is is darker than it actually is...pretty sure...reasonably sure...) Screech, Perilsflames100's OC- Shadow really likes Screech, He thinks She's interesting and wants to be her friend, he knows she doesn't like it when others give her odd looks because of her being a hybrid, but Shadow can't help it, he is genuinely curious about her scale color and two tails and her past as well. A few times, Shadow has stayed up after She went to sleep to watch her and see if she does anything weird(if you think it's creepy, just remember how Shadow tries to make friends), he's not at all worried about her doing something bad or evil no, he's just curious about her. Quicksilver, Kraken the Seawing's OC- Shadow likes Quicksilver...that's pretty much it really, of course he's very curious about what exactly Quicksilver is and what exactly he can do, but mostly he just enjoys being around Quicksilver and generally feels safe around him. Deathbringer (from the cannon books)- Shadow and Deathbringer have a bit of an old rivalry (see: "Shadows in The Mountains") but over all they get along fine, it's not like there's any grudges being held or anything, in fact I'm not sure Shadow is even capable of holding a grudge for more than five minutes. Random Facts * Shadow doesn't actually have a real name, if he was ever given one, no one can remember it, the nickname "The Shadow Walker" was given to him because of his "unusual" way of "making friends", or as some call it "hiding and sneaking among the shadows as if he were one of them watching and waiting", eventually it just stuck with him and he now calls himself Shadow. * Shadow has a huge purple gem that he carries everywhere, it is usually seen strapped to his back, after hearing the stories of "The Darkstalker" Shadow decided to put all of his animus power into this gem (as you do if you're a starry eyed dragonet that loves everything and doesn't want to lose his mind especially when your big brother who just helped you escape from an island of misery says it's probably a good idea) it functions very similarly to Darkstalker's scroll except to use it, one must be making physical contact with the gem and must either think or say'' exactly'' what what they want it to do because, as with Darkstalker's scroll, if the user isn't exact in their commands the gem is likely to misinterpret the command. * Shadow has a slight purple tint to his scales with purple wing membranes (don't let the pic I made confuse you, he still has the star-like patterns of other Nightwings on his wings) and purple eyes which are dark purple in the pupil. (an enchantmeant he did on himself to match the color of his gem) * Shadow has a strange love for any kind of purple gemstones and desires them more than any other treasure.(this has nothing to do with his gems power or enchantment, he just realky likes purple gems) In fact he has a small pile of purple gems hidden in a cave. * Shadow escaped the Nightwing island with his brother when he was only half a year old and has lived on the continent ever since. * It may not seem like it when having a conversation (or really any interaction at all) with the mostly outgoing and energetic Nightwing, but shadow can be incredibly stealthy, able to evade even Deathbringer, the self proclaimed "worlds best assassin" for months before he finally caught up, all while actually spying on Deathbringer to figure out why he was following him, he's found ways to have his gem "wrap shadows" around him so that, in a dark corner or at night he'll almost seem like part of the shadows to those who don't look hard enough, (of course, he could just enchant a ring or something to make him invisible, but in his eyes that's boring and lacks creativity) but even without his gem he can still sneak into kingdoms unseen. (as he's done many times for various reasons) * Shadow was first created when I had gotten "The Dragonet Prophecy" and finished reading it a few weeks before "The Lost Heir" came out, he was basically a mix of Starflight's intelligence with the mind reading and prophetic powers of the mysterious Nightwings, his personality was more like an all powerful being who thought all others were beneath him in every way. (Basically he was what I thought Nightwings were after reading the first book) At this time his name was just shadow, The Shadow Walker name is actually supposed to be based on Deathbringer after "The Hidden Kingdom" because for a while I basically turned him into an assassin, like Deathbringer. * Shadow tends to get way too excited around other dragons and thinks that each new friend he makes is just the coolest thing in the world, he's the kind of dragon to have a million best friends at once and have a new one every few minutes. * Its probably in your best intrests to befriend Shadow if you meet him, if not, you'll probably end up seeing his mischievous-prankster side, lucky for you he normally won't take it too far, but beware, Shadow is an extremely creative little dragon, that combined with his gem allows him to create some of the funniest, well thought out, and sometimes just plain weird tricks you've ever seen. * Shadow may come off a bit creepy at first but in reality he's pretty harmless, not because he can't hurt you, he still has teeth and claws like any other dragon and to top that off he's got animus magic at his disposal, but because of two reasons, one, he really doesn't want to hurt anyone; he thinks of almost everyone as a friend, and two, because he really doesn't think about it, he's to busy trying to get you to like him and being himself to think about how to kill you if he needs to, that being said, if you were to claw Shadow in the snout, he's more likely to tear up and make you feel bad for it, then he'll feel bad for making you feel bad, than enchant something to hurt you in any way, but be warned, Shadow is not stupid despite what his personality may make you think, he normally knows if your dangerous even before you do, and will fight you if you force him to, with animus magic and teeth and claws (although he's still four), even after this he'll be very forgiving to you(which is why some say he's not too bright), Spectre on the other hand can be very violent if it needs to, just don't get in it's way and there won't be a problem, more than likely it will just fly off in a seemingly random direction, oh and if you're wondering whether or not the Spectre enchantment knows how to use the animus magic in the gem, the answer is yes, as the magic is now in the gem which the enchantment has full control of. * Spectre works much like a computer would, it's only concern is keeping its host alive, it isn't even possible for it to care for others at all, it sees all dragons as the exact same with only 3 categorys it will put them in, Threat, Possible Threat, and Not a Threat, it will then take the best course of action it can come up with to maximize its host's chances of survival. Spectre knows absolutely no fear, no regret, no shame, it has no emotions, no capacity to even have emotions, it isn't a real dragon despite what you may think, you cant reason with it because it can't understand reason or even what you're saying, it can however sense what category you fit into, even if you are a friend to its host it will not hesitate to kill you if you get in its way. * Spectre has basic knowledge of survival and immense knowledge of anatomy, it knows about every single thing in a dragons body and how that thing works down to basic cell structure, with this knowledge it can do a few amazing things, it can control its host's body to the point where it can show feats of speed and power that the host wouldn't normally be able to do, a few things it can control are, energy output to the maximum, it can stop its out heartbeat and breathing for a very long time to play dead, it can change body temperature significantly, it can control adrenaline and use it at will, and many many more. Spectre can take its host's body to the limit at any time to stay alive. * Spectre is always watching, it doesn't rest because it doesn't need to, when the host is in control, the enchantment is always there, it can see through the eyes of the host and is always waiting for the moment when its host can't handle the situation, in this case, when you're speaking to Shadow, you'd normally be experiencing how energetic he is and youd never think to realize that something a bit more deadly is watching you from behind his eyes waiting for the moment when you snap and attack its host, it will then proceed to either get away from or attack you, when Spectre attacks...it goes for the kill. Spectre also has access to all of its hosts thoughts feelings and memory's and will use them as a tool to judge the situation, that being said, don't be scared of Spectre if you are friends with Shadow and mean no harm, it already knows if you want to hurt its host or not, you can try to train or spar with Shadow(although he won't be very good) and as long as you don't intentionally try to kill him or break him you'll be fine, even if you are play fighting with Shadow and you knock him out (whether purposeful or accidentally) Spectre will take control at this point, but it will not hurt you unless you continue fighting it, even then it knows if you're a threat or not and will decide if it wants to keep the fun going (as Spectre), just completely stop fighting and walk away or stare at you blankly, or try to kill you if it thinks you are a threat. Example: you ask Shadow to practice fighting with you, maybe you want to teach him to fight better, and you accedently(or on purpose if you're really bold) knock him out, what will most likely happen is Spectre will continue fighting in place of Shadow until he's ready to keep going or return to conscienceness, be aware, Spectre will not hold back when this happens, although it knows the difference between a training session and a real fight, so it will not try to kill you as it normally would unless you try to kill it first. * The Spectre enchantment can be given to anything, no really, it could be given to a frog, or fox, even a cow, it was once even on a scavenger. * Shadow has no idea he has the Spectre enchantment, in fact he doesn't even know what it is or that it even exists, though he has had a few weird experiences over the years, such as suddenly losing conscienceness when something serious happens, and waking up somewhere else, he thinks he may have the ability to teleport. * Shadow looks a little younger than he actually is, and he's a bit small for his age, most would guess he's 3 or maybe almost four. * Shadow likes playing with other dragon's tails.....enough said... * Unlike others of his tribe, Shadow doesn't mind being wet, in fact, he enjoys it. You can often see him swimming in lakes and rivers around Pyrrhia, although he's not too fond of the ocean, he's sure he could take on one or two of them and win he's got a bit of a fear of sharks, with the eyes and the teeth and the fins, they really creep him out. * Shadow likes to sleep curled around his gem for a few reasons, it's harder to take the gem if he's holding it, he normally has the gem generate heat as he sleeps, (or in case he's hot, the gem can get colder) and it's just comfortable for him. * Spectre can sense the heartbeat of anything bigger than your average tree frog from more than fifty feet away. * Shadow routinely beats Rainwings in their favorite game, hide and seek, his stealth with his gem is so unmatched it's almost unfair, and his small size only helps with this, then of course with his gem there is absolutely no hiding from him whatsoever, but even without his gem he's been able to beat quite a few Rainwings. Queen Glory lost to him without his gem. Without the gem he's still very skilled, he's probably the stealthiest dragonet in history, but a lot of time the purple on his wings gives him away, with his gem of course this isn't a problem. * If Sunny (cannon character) and Shadow were the same age, they'd be about the same size. imageofSWbySahelDONUTSTEAL.png|By Sahel (who is TOTALLY more active on the canon) Sahel's edited version .jpeg|Sahel's edited version of my picture (in my opinion this is much much better than mine) -Shadow TheShadowWalker.jpeg|A pic I (Shadow) made using photoshop, copy+paste, paintbrush, and pics from Google. Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Animus Category:NightWings Category:Characters